Undertale the Musical Screenplay
by Mint Writer Presents
Summary: What would happen if the story of Undertale was translated into a Broadway Musical with the music from a youtube channel called Man on the Internet? We get an awesome story made funnier and greater than the original. Note: I did not write or make the songs that I have put in.


**A/N: Take your seats everyone. Undertale the Musical will start in a few minutes. Please just listen to theses announcements. Also, LOL! When I said "Stay tuned," I clearly meant wait until later on the same day. That's all the announcements! Yay!**

 **Now, about the Musical itself. So... Disclaimer: These songs and the idea aren't mine. They were created by a group of talented individuals on a Youtube channel called "Man on the Internet." They only sing the songs and Oh my gosh are they good. I wish I was one of the singers. They only do the songs and they're coming out with more as we speak!**

 **So, to get the full immersion that we're looking for, I suggest you first read what I wrote about movements during the song. Then, play the songs as you're reading this and Boom! You got a Musical in your head. The songs are the names of songs in the soundtrack, I know, but you've got to believe me that they sing them differently. I've got the songs right here for this chapter: Once Upon a Time and Your Best FriendI will sometimes change what they say or stop in the middle of the song. Please don't devour me if when this happens.**

 **Now, let's get started!**

Act I Part I. Scene I

Scene: Curtains open with nothing but a single lady. She is in a dress that has horizontal stripes that are purple and blue. She has a crown on her head. Her hands are holding hands with each other. This is the **Choir Leader.** She starts singing with the song, Once Upon a Time: m. Youtube watch?list=PLU-TFjG0qugDOnndeSWGpQ_BTmzEBlK09¶ms= OAFIAVgB &v=99g8k_LAhi0&mode=NORMAL.

 **Chorus Leader** :  
Sit down, child  
Do not quail  
With peace and love, we will prevail

If you climb  
Along this trail  
You will hear the Undertale

 **Chorus Leader (She speaks rather than sings now to the Audience in a calm voice):** Hush now, little ones. I have a story for you. A story about men... and monsters.

(Chorus Leader pauses as four men and four women come out to join her. They are the rest of the **Chorus**. The women have pure white dresses with golden flowers around the waist with fabric strips that are green going between the flowers like streamers. They also have headbands that have golden flowers on it. The men wear robes. The robes are indigo in color and have a white Delta Rune on it. The women represent angels and the men represent fallen monsters. The screen back comes to life with the screen at the start of Undertale with the human and the monster at the start. They stand on both sides of the Leader but are a little bit behind her. They all start singing.)

 **Chorus Leader and Chorus:**

Long ago, men and beasts,

Ruled the earth and had their feasts.

(Switch to War screen.)Then one day, came a war,

Blood was spilled as ne'er before

(The **Humans,** men and women, come out. They are dressed like the human on the starting screen. They wear a different type of robe from the chorus that has a cape. They come out with spears, swords, bows, etc. The screen changes to the screen with the humans defeating them. They then sing)

 **Humans:**

No monster will know love

No monster belongs in the world above

Seal the underground

Let this barrier surround them.

 **Chorus Leader (Spoken:** The humans, filled with determination, won the war, and sealed the monsters deep beneath Mount Ebott, creating a barrier only a human soul could pass.

(The Humans go of stage. The **Monsters** come on. They look like Froggits, Whimsums, Snowdrakes, Woshuas, Vulkins, etc. They join the Chorus in singing.)

 **Chorus and Monsters:** **Women in Chorus/Angels:**

Many years, many tears, Many years, many tears,

We live on despite our fears, They live on despite their fears,

There's no chance we could have won, There's no chance they could have won,

Now we'll never see the sun. Now they'll never see the sun.

Stones instead of stars above, Stones instead of stars above,

We've lost hopes and dreams and love, They've lost hopes and dreams and love,  
Angels cry, from on high, We all cry, from on high  
Will they free us or will we die? Will we free them or will they die?

No new friends come around, No new friends come around,  
That's our life here underground. That's their life there underground.  
While on high, sits our king, While on high, sits their king,  
Listen, you might hear him sing…. Listen, we might hear him sing...

( **Asgore** is only heard, not shown while he's singing.)

 **Asgore:**

So much blood, so much pain,  
Just to see the sun again,  
One day soon, freedom shall ring,  
So proclaims the mountain king

(The monsters exit the stage. The screen changes to the screen where the child is entering a cave.)

 **Chorus:**

Now the years have flown by,  
A child climbs up high,  
Will they return from the mountain,  
Or will they surely die?

(Change to screen where child sees hole in cave going down.)

The tale of the underground  
Tonight we sing  
A tale of fallen children  
And mountain kings

(Screen changes to the child falling. The song is in two parts now. Two women, two men and the leader takes part one while the rest take part two.)

 **Part 1: Part 2:**

Sit down, children Fall-  
Do not quail en  
Hopes and dreams will sure prevail Child and  
If you climb moun-

Along this trail tain  
You will hear the Undertale king-

 **Chorus (Back together):**

Sit down, children  
Do not quail  
Hopes and dreams will sure prevail  
If you climb  
Along this trail  
You will hear the Undertale

 **(End of Once Upon a Time and Scene 1)**

Scene 2

(Curtains open up to a girl about 10-12 that has a purple and blue shirt as well as blue pants. She's just waking up on a bed of golden flowers. The screen has the walls of the Ruins on it. The girl wakes up moaning. This is **Frisk**.)

 **Frisk:** Ow. My head! Good think I've got a bandage. (Puts it around her head where it's bleeding. She then stands up.) What did I land on that's so hard? (She turns around to see what it is.) A stick? Oh well. I'll take it with me. I better get a move on and find a way out of here.

(Frisk takes the stick and tries to get to the exit. Before that, a flower comes out from the ground. The costume is a shirt and pants with what looks like vines and leaves. On the head are petals. This is **Flowey the Flower.** Then, we start Your Best Friend: m. Youtube watch?list =PLU-TFjG0qugDOnndeSWGpQ_BTmzEBlK09¶ms= OAFIAVgC&v=oB_ lKI1o754&mode=NORMAL

 **Flowey (Spoken):** You must be new here! Golly. You must be so confused. I will teach you how things work here. Since your a child, this will be best explained in a song.

Hi, my name's Flowey,

I'm your new best friend  
Welcome underground!  
Looks like you're new,  
Well, lucky for you, kid,  
I can show you around!

Lots to do, so much to see,  
Spread the love, be friends with me!

(Flowey pulls out some pellets)

Friends are made with love,  
Love's spread through pellets,  
Here, I've got a few!  
Catch them, why don'tcha?  
Catch all that you can!  
Run into them, YOU FOOL.

(Frisk catches all of them. She groans and then falls to the ground.)

Feeling woozy? Good! You're dumb!  
You fell down, now I'll have fun!

Down here, there's one rule  
Kill or you'll be killed,  
A lesson you'll soon learn!  
Levels of Violence,  
That's my kind of love,  
Spread when I slash and burn!

Take heart, kid, you met your end,  
Falling to your true best friend!

I will not bow down  
I will not suffer,  
I will not ever cry  
This is the end of  
Your very short path,  
Toodle-oo, kiddo! DIE!

(After saying "DIE!," Flowey is about to throw another pellet at Frisk, who whines and tries to get away.)

 **A/N Cliffhanger! Wahahahahaha! Thank you and I hope your imaginations are good and going. Thanks for reading and I'll be updating soon.**


End file.
